Symphony of the Damned
by Lost-Sama
Summary: When Leaf visits Lavender Town after buying Silph's new "BGM Buds" She soon learns the fate of her beloved, and succembs to the Darkness. Lavender Town Syndrome Fic, One-Shot.


**A/N: My First Horror Story. It's only a one-shot, but I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokemon related!**

_Symphony of the Damned _

Leaf was walking past the exit of the Rock Tunnel, curious about what lies ahead in her adventure. She had on these special earphones that allowed her to hear music that no-one else can, and she loved everything she has listened to before. Her Wartortle was walking next to her, happy as they could be. Everything was perfect to Leaf, before she stepped into Lavender Town

Leaf expected a happy song of morning when she stepped into Lavender Town, but she was wrong. All she heard was these high-pitched frequencies, and what seemed like whispers. She put her left hand to the side of her head, gaining a head-ache. She ran towards the pokemon center. The music change soothed her ears, and she sat down on the couch. She gave Nurse Joy her pokemon, and sat down on the couch. She started to read magazines, but a certain article caught her eye.

_Boy found dead, hanging from family shower after visiting lavender town. HE was found with a rope around his neck, blood coming from his nose. His neck looked like it was mutilated, with scares and bruises all around it. Eyes show signs of insanity, and the most curious thing of all was that he had Silph Co.'s newest product in his ears, the BGM Buds. _

Leaf read on in shock, she wanted to put it down but found she couldn't. She felt like something was forcing her to. She soon stopped coldd when she saw blood on the paper. She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. She read the bloodied words, horrified at what they said

You…

Will…

Die…

Here….

In…

Eternal…

Suffering….

Will…

Be…

Condemned….

To…

Suffer…

As…

I…

Have….

Leaf screamed, drop the paper. She looked at the boys picture, and the eyes were staring straight at her, blood red, filled hate, rage, and vengeance in them. Nurse Joy came running to Leaf's aid, and she calmed her down.

"Now Honey, what made you have such a fright?" Nurse Joy asked her

Leaf was speechless, and held a shivering fingure at the newspaper. Nurse Joy picked it up

"Oh isn't this just sad. That boy was so sweet and caring, what was his name again…Barry…Larry…GARY!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, and that made Leaf's heart drop further. Gary Oak was dead. Her own rival was dead. She screamed a blood-curtailing scream. She went hysterical; running around the center panting, fear in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she knew she was going to die. She told Nurse Joy she'll be back in the morning, and if she doesn't return. Send her pokemon to be with Professor Oak.

She walked silently out into the night. The Music returned to her ears, but this time it was more eerie, like something was wrong. She felt nauseous, her eyes we're being diluted. She felt like her mouth was about to foam, and her nose started to blead rapidly. She started to limp, un-able to cope with anything. Suddenly, something from the back of her eye swiftly appeared in front of her, gripping her by the neck. She screamed, but knew no-one could save her. The Creature held her up, he struggling body silhouetted by crimson moonlight. She felt her neck tighten, and she saw blood running down her arms. She started to foam, and her eyes were almost pupiless. She felt the creature sink claws into her, put nothing came out. Leaf realized it was all an illusion, but her blood loss was too severe.

"Gary…I love…you…" Was all Leaf could mutter before she gave into the darkness, the music echoing in her ears, torturing her to the end of her days. She wandered Lavender; bring them same fate for those who dared enter, with the Headphones. Soon, Nurse Joy found her body in a pool of blood, and knew that it will happen again.

"History…Is destined to repeat itself…This happened before when I was a little girl…I was that little girl…" Nurse Joy muttered, suddenly disappearing, leaving the Damned Melody drifting through the air.


End file.
